1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a control method thereof, for measuring a sleeping state of a user in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, sleep may be classified into a sleeping stage and an awakening stage from a physiological point of view. The sleeping stage may be classified into rapid eye movement (REM) sleep and non-REM (NREM) sleep.
Polysomnography is a method for measuring sleep stages and requires various sensors which are attached to a head, a nose, a chest, an abdomen, etc. during sleep. The polysomnography is performed by an expert in a hospital. Accordingly, recently, devices for easily measuring sleep stages at home have been developed.
However, in related art devices, the sensors stay continuously activated during sleep, increasing battery consumption and, thus, when a battery is charged only once, the devices are not capable of being used for a long time. In addition, the device is driven using a post-processing method and, thus, a user is capable of checking a sleep result after a sleep stage detection algorithm is completely terminated. For example, the user needs to wait for about 30 minutes after user sleep is terminated in order to check the result.